The present invention relates generally to meat processing apparatus and methods and in particular to an apparatus and method for simplifying the processing of pre-cut meat portions.
The processing of an animal carcass involves numerous stages in the reduction of the carcass to individual servings. In many instances, one or more of the final preparation stages are left to the purchaser to tend to in the home or restaurant. Alternatively, final cutting may take place at the retail sales level. On the other hand, it is sometimes desirable to carry out the full processing of the meat carcass or other bulk meat at the packing house or wholesale sales level of distribution.
Full processing of an animal carcass involves substantial labor costs. For example, the carcass may be cut into individual servings which generally requires the close attention of a skilled butcher. Further, once cut, the individual servings must be either individually packaged or recollected for packaging into multiple serving units. Packaging is conventionally accomplished by vacuum sealing the meat within packages having at least one transparent surface. In order to present an attractive display which will enhance consumer interest and increase sales, it is desirable to reassemble multiple serving portions in their original positions and orientation. This process is also labor intensive.
There is a need for processes and apparatus which reduce the labor costs associated with the butchering and packaging of meat for retail sale. In particular, there is a need for processes and apparatus which simplify and expedite the packaging of multiportion servings of meat products on the packing plant level distribution. The apparatus and process of the present invention meet these needs.